A multi-chip package has been proposed for increasing a memory capacity in a semiconductor device. In the multi-chip package, a plurality of core chips (semiconductor chips) are stacked on a package substrate and are packaged. As a method in which plural core chips are stacked, a TSV (Through Silicon Via) method has been proposed.